Diablo A New Time
by Silent Jack
Summary: What happens when someone discovers that they are the descendants of the ancient Nephalem and have been chosen to be trained to protect the world from an evil more powerful than anything that the world has known so far? A lot of battles and hectic fights.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Summery: This chapter will include not quite meeting main characters in the story as I have yet to make their names, however they will be involved in the story as much as I can. Oh and there will be a Prophecy that is important.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo or any of its characters, places, skills, or whatever else. I will not be making money from this story as I am just doing it for fun. All credit for the amazing Diablo series goes to Blizzard.

* * *

In an old bar that resided in the old town of Grintom, there was a small group of people who had met under the cover of darkness. For a long time they sat in silence, weary of any ears that would be as unwanted and unwelcome as change was to most other people that resided in the world. They had a lot to discuss and none of it was to be shared with others that might try to use the information as a way to gain power with those that would move against this small group.

Finally the silence was broken by a young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, or late twenties, she had raven black hair that flowed like a black river, seemingly as deep as an abyss. As she looked around with golden eyes that seemed to be able to stare straight through the others that were sitting around the table, she confidently said, "We can speak without anyone hearing us now. I have set up wards to turn their ears away from our conversation if they try to listen in."

"Wards? I did not know that you were able to do things like that. Your ancestors certainly could not." The man who had spoken had a soft voice that hid what all the others knew was a seething hatred that always burned no matter who he was with and where he was. He, like the woman, had hair as black as the night, and was short. His eyes were pools of darkness that promised that if someone made him mad they would soon leave the world of the living behind.

The woman scoffed at that the moment he said it, "Do you actually believe that I would be exactly like my ancestors? I, unlike them, find that some secrets are better kept to myself. So I created new spells, wards, and protection to keep my secrets safe until I choose to pass them along."

The man was about to reply when he was cut off by another at the group. "That's enough. We have not come to meet to discuss new talents or ancient knowledge. We have come here to discuss the future, and what we must do to prepare for the arrival of a new threat, one that might very well rival that of the Prime Evils that our ancestors fought against and forced back to the Burning Hells where they belong and locked them there."

The man who had spoken was tall and broad. Unlike the others he wore pants only, his chest as bare as the day he were born apart from the hair that covered it. His presence demanded that he be listened to and that he was not a man to be reckoned with. His hair was brown and was wild, going down to his shoulders. His eyes were an amber color that radiated power and strength.

"First things first, what do we do about the future? As the decendents of nephalem we have a much longer lifespan than others, and it doesn't help that we have been growing as nephalem. I for one, am going to be looking for an apprentice to make my blood child and therefore the one to inherent my powers and abilities. I hope to find someone that is part of my kin." He gestured to the others, "I'm hoping that you shall look for someone to inherent your secrets as well."

A man, that had been so far silent, spoke up as he looked at everyone. "Just like our friend here, I plan on finding someone to teach the ways of my people, the monks that have lived in Ivgorod and has worshiped the thousand and one gods and goddesses that guide us. We are a dying breed and hopefully the person I choose will be able to make us whole."

The man who had just spoken had light green eyes and was completely bald. He had an aura around him that made him seem like he was glowing, an obvious reaction from spending so much time worshiping the gods that his people cared about so much.

Slowly the others agreed on getting apprentices and passing on their knowledge and power to them. Soon that discussion was over, and the more pressing matter was to come to heart. The matter of an evil that would plague their world, more pressing than even the prime evils ever were.

The man, the one who had summoned them, spoke in a voice that was crawling with contempt of what they were going to face. "On my travels I have visited many places, and learned many things. However all these are secondary to one thing that I found, this one thing forced my hand and made me get in contact with all of you and to summon you here. I found a new Prophecy."

The others looked shocked and stared at him and each other. They all knew of the last prophecy that had marked what was supposed to be the end of days if not for their ancestors who changed the fates themselves and saved their world. To hear that there was a new prophecy was troubling, to say the least.

"What is this new Prophecy that you have heard? What is within it?" The woman asked shocked.

Taking a breath the man recounted the Prophecy that had plagued his mind since he heard it.

 _ **"...During the Fall Of Man, Monuments will be Corrupted,**_

 _ **The Dead shall Crawl from their Graves,**_

 _ **While Creatures shall be Released from the Dark Corners of their Universe Unto the World Of Man,**_

 _ **The Ultimate Evil shall Rise, Giving Union to the Denizens of The Burning Hells-**_

 _ **And Sanctuary Shall Burn."**_

For several minutes everyone was quiet. The words that they had just heard were enough to shake them to the bone. Finally looking at each other they knew that they were going to face an evil more powerful than the Prime Evils if it is enough to unite the Burning Hells, who almost never got along with each other, at least not before betraying each other and tearing into them. The closet that got to that is when Diablo became the Prime Evil.

"We have to stop it." The woman said after the silence got too long.

"Indeed we do. Those damned demons aren't going to win if I can help it." The black haired man said immediately after her.

"Than it has been decided while we look for successors and apprentices we will also be doing our best to find out exactly what is going on?" The leader asked quietly to the group.

Everyone nodded their agreement as they got up from the table and started to head out one by one until they were all gone in the night that surrounded the town.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: I decided to write this story since I have always loved reading fanfiction and though I have a general idea of what I want to happen, I am also considering making this a Diablo mixed with a few other things, like harry potter and maybe warcraft, fanfiction though if harry potter or other characters are in it they won't be the main character, more of the supporting characters and possible allies of my main character, who will be a OC. If you like this review and please remember that this is my first ever Fanfiction so I don't believe it will be awesome and amazing or anything like that, any reviews will help me and if you have ideas give them so that I can consider them. Next time I am planning on making the chapter a lot longer than this chapter is. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening of a Hero

Chapter 2: The Awakening of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo or any of its characters, places, skills, or whatever else. I will not be making money from this story as I am just doing it for fun. All credit for the amazing Diablo series goes to Blizzard.

* * *

"Shit." A boy no older than sixteen years said loudly.

The reasons that this particular boy was cussing were because of the large group of people around him. As well as the fact that he was hanging upside down.

"So this is where you went to huh, Holden?" The boy in front asked, as others snickered behind him.

Holden always hated his name and never understood why his parents picked it for him of all names. "Well it's quiet, peaceful, and I don't have to stare at your ugly mug all the time, Jim."

The boy named Jim punched him in the face, possibly knocking a few teeth loose and a broken nose. Well that was would have happened if Holden hadn't lifted his head up to headbutt the fist as it was just gaining speed. It caused a huge headache for Holden but caused Jim to fall back as he cried out in pain. It sometimes paid off to have a ridiculously hard head.

All his life Holden had been bullied by other children, he just never seemed to fit in. It also didn't help that he tended to have a temper that burned fast and quick. So after time and time of being bullied, and him naturally fighting back, he became a decent fighter, which discouraged most people from picking fights with him.

However Jim was never bright and was never one to back down from a fight, expecially against Holden, who he saw as the perfect punching bag, one that fought back and made him stronger. He never was a bad fighter and usually could hold his own against anyone.

"Let me down now Jim, and we can settle this like men." Holden said through his teeth as he grinded them together.

Jim just grinned and walked up to where he was stuck. "How did you get up there anyways?" He questioned Holden.

"Oh you know how it happens: walkin, thinkin, every now and then watching over my back to look out for dumbass punks, sometimes it leads to falling off a ledge and getting your foot stuck inbetween two bars sticking out of the ground." Holden said with a grin, and raised his head again to intercept Jims fist from forming a small crater in his face. " _Man, he just does not think, does he?"_ Holden thought as he was entertained by the look of pain on Jims face, _"Does leave a killer headache though doesn't it?"_ He shook his head at the thought, partially to get rid of the thought, and to try to help the headache.

"Get him down," Ordered Jim to several of the kids that surrounded them, "He wants to fight so bad he can have it."

After several failed attempts at getting him down, he decided to try to help, and pushed himself up a little bit, allowing them to get him unstuck as he fell flat onto his face. Holden pushed himself up onto his elbows and than stood up.

"Alright so when are we gonna st-" Holden started when Jim lashed out with a fist and puched him in the face. Holden staggered back a bit before standing up straight. He was unhappy at the way that Jim hit without waiting until both people were good to go. He had fought other people who waited until both parties were ready and Jim normally did that, hell it was an unspoken rule, but this time something was off.

Jim was relentless as he sent punch after punch at Holden, who was able to hold off the punches by using his arms as guards. Holden finally saw a chance and took it, ducking under one of Jims punches and tackling him and started to punch him while on top. Than everything really started going down hill.

Jim, while on the ground still, had grabbed a large rock from next to him and smashed it into Holdens head, causing him to fall off holding the now bloody wound on his head, and a lot of gasps from the crowd around them. As Jim started to stand with the rock still in hand, Holden lashed out with a foot, catching Jim in the stomach and making him fall back.

"What the hells your problem?!" Holden demanded while he stood up.

Then when he looked at Jims eyes, and saw exactly what the problem was.

They were a dark red color, and not just the pupil, it was the whole eye. They looked like someone had painted them red, and that wasn't everything that he saw. It looked like there was a red mist floating around him. Holden blinked a couple of times but the mist didn't go away.

Jim suddenly screamed in rage and started running at Holden, who only barely managed to get away from him before he found himself backed up against the ledge he had been hanging from and tried to duck away, but not before Jim managed to get a hit in and hit him on the head again. Holden fell to the ground from the sudden blow and tried to sit up blurry eyed, but just fell on his back.

"Son of a bitch!" Heldon spit out as he tasted blood in his mouth. Now he was really pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He exlaimed in anger, venting it all towards the boy that stood over him. As he looked at him he saw the red mist start to take form, looking more and more like a snake by the second, until what he was looking at was a skeletal snake like creature that was hissing into Jims ear. Stunned by this reveal he slowly got back his wit and reached out, grabbing the snake by the tail and tried to pry it off of Jim, but much to his suprise the snake hissed at him in a hate filled voice.

" _Boy, I'm suprised you can see me, but hear my voice, the voice of the Great Lord Dul'Mephistos's minion. Remember all the fights that this boy has caused, all of the bullying, being left in the dark and left behind behind those you thought cared about you. Hatred is the only path that is open to you, follow it, let it fill you, and kill them all. All of the humans who have hurt you, all those who will hurt you._ " The voice continued to hiss, seemingly into his head, causing him to blink. and stand to follow its commands.

 _"It's right, what have they done for me other than bully me, pick fights with me, leave me behind?"_ Holden thought to himself, _"I'll kill them all. They all deserve to die for all the pain they have caused."_

However as he stood, he felt a sharp pain in his head and doubled up holding his head in his hands. _"Why though? Why follow some kind of weird snakes commands? Whats the point? It's obvious he is using us so why give him the pleasure? We have far more power than this small pitiful snake, so I say screw it. It wants hatred but do we really feel hatred? Use the rage of being used and clear the hate from your mind. I'll help you."_ a voice talked inside his head. He felt a red hot rage fill his body and mind, clearing it as he saw the situation for what it really was. How he was being used by the snake that had seemingly swallowed the mind of Jim.

Holden roared and tore the snake from Jim. As the boy went limp, Holden lifted the snake with both his hands and pulled with all his might. The voice started hissing into his mind again commanding him to stop, but that just made his rage grow and allowed him to pull stronger than ever before and he ripped the snake apart. In a geyser of blood that seemed to contain far too much blood the beast was still moving around trying to escape.

" _You dare go against me and my Lord, Boy?! Even if you survive this night my Master will find you and tear you bit to bit even if it's the last thing he does. However I highly doubt you will survive this night as I have a farewell gift for someone as troubling as you to our cause._ " The snake hissed before finally stilling. However much to the suprise of the group around them the snake started to disolve into the ground until nothing was there anymore and it all seemed like it was an illusion.

"What just happened?!" Yelled a girl as she stared at the spot where the snake had disolved.

"You could see it?" Holden asked them in disbelief, he had thought that only he could see the creature.

Everyone in the group nodded, "Well only after you were holding it. Before we never saw it, it was like it was invisible." The girl spoke again, explaining what they saw.

"Did it speak to any of you?" Holden asked for clarification, he needed to know if he was the only one it spoke to.

They all looked at each other confused, "No why would we have heard it speak? It was only a snake after all."

"I see..." Holden said to himself quietly, "Nevermind, for now we need to get Jim to somewhere that can check on him and find out if he is ok."

They all moved quickly, gathering Jim in their arms, two of the bigger boys started moving him out of the area.

As they were walking out of the abandoned area, Holden remembered what the snake had said about a farewell gift for him. While he was thinking about this, he suddenly tripped. After what he had just seen and what he had heard, it was understandable that after looking back he just groaned at his horrible luck instead of screaming, when he saw that he hadn't tripped over anything, rather he was grabbed.

The object that had grabbed him was a hand of a long buried and definitly dead person.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I had a lot more fun writing this chapter rather than the previous one, because I am finally getting some of the more important aspects added in instead of just talking (Bleh) and I managed to get action into this one which I was personally looking forward to as I love action. I'm thinking about how to make the stories longer without boring the reader in one go. If any of you guys have any ideas toss them my way and review I would like to know where I can do better on. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon Hunters Successor

Chapter 3: The Demon Hunters Successor

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo or any of its characters, places, skills, or whatever else. I will not be making money from this story as I am just doing it for fun. All credit for the amazing Diablo series goes to Blizzard. Nor do I own the world of Harry Potter as it belongs to the aurthor J.K. Rowling, and all characters and places belong to her.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in the town of Little Whinging, a teenage boy sat in a park on the swings. His name was Harry Potter, known also as the "Boy Who Lived", though he hated that name with a passion. Harry at the time was very deep in thought, thinking about Cedric Diggory, and the man who he despised with every fiber of his being, Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was a dark lord that was more commonly known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For many, many years he had ruled the wizarding world through massive amounts of fear. During his reign people had come to fear not only him but also his followers, the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were Pureblood Supremacists who followed Voldemort in his views and his ways, often torturing many people, and killing even more. Everyone had been terrified of what would happen if the were put in the view of Voldemort and his despicable Death Eaters. One family ran into that very problem, and that occurance changed the fate of the war against Voldemort.

James and Lily Potter were living in Godric's Hollow when they were betrayed by one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew, then attacked and murdered by Lord Voldemort, who had gone against them for some reason. However after he murdered his parents Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and tried to kill him, only to fail and have his curse rebounded upon him.

Now Harry Potter was without family within the world, unless someone counted the horrible people known as the Dursleys who, beyond a doubt, hated the skinny wild haired Harry. They hated the thought of him living with them at their house and would rather kick him out than let him stay a minute longer in their home.

Harry was deep in thought when he saw that his cousin, Dudley Dursley, was riding with his small time gang that followed him everywhere. They were just about to leave when one of Dudleys cronies turned and saw he sitting there, staring at them. The boy grinned and made his way over to where Harry was. Dudley looked up as his friend started walking away and paled at the sight of Harry.

Dudley, since he was eleven years old, was terrified of wizards because of a certain half giant wizard cursed him with a pig tail. Not wanting to loose respect with his gang, he followed him. As they came up on Harry, Dudley pulled a face at him, trying his best to sneer but his attempt was muddled by the fear that held him, and so he looked more like someone trying to pass gas silently.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley demanded of Harry, who just raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous question.

"What Dudley, someone can't have a nice stroll through the town without being picked on by you and your little gang?" Harry asked with a grin, "What I'm doing here is my own business. Though if you must know, I'm practicing for school." He added on as an after thought.

Dudley instantly paled even more than he already was and started to stutter, "Wha-what do you mean? You know you ar-aren't aloud to!"

"Awe, is Dudley scared of the studies I am learning?" Harry said in a mocking tone, though he wasn't actually working on anything at all.

"My parents will hear about this and I'll make sure you don't get fed for a week!" Dudley hissed in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Who knows what I might do when I lose my temper?" Harry said with a light grin.

"Come on Dudley, lets go, there are a lot more kids to bully." One of Dudleys gang members said.

Nodding in agreement a very shaken Dudley lead them away. As they rode away Harry let out a sigh and continued to think about what was going on in his life. The more he thought, instead of calming him down and providing a way out, he only got angrier and angrier. He had been against Voldemort since the beginning and what was happening now?

Absolutely nothing. He had heard nothing from his friends about whats happening. Not even from Dumbledore, whom he had trusted with his life. He was angry because he was the one who saw Voldemort rise again, it was he who watched Cedric Diggory die when Wormtail killed him, it was him who fought Voldemort himself, and than escaped! Why should he be the only one left out of the group?! Did they not trust him anymore? What was going to happen now? All these thoughts and more ran rampet through his mind unchecked, and a park bench exploded from his feeling being unleashed.

Taking deep breaths he calmed down enough to make sure not to cause anything else to explode. Harry got up from where he was sitting and made his way back to the Dursley's home. As he was trudging along he went through an underpass. What he failed to realize, because he was so deep in thought and stairing at the ground, was that the sky had started to turn dark and gloomy.

Halfway through the underpass Harry Potters day just took a sharp turn straight to the "Bad Day" status. He suddenly felt the cold penetrate his lungs as he started to have trouble breathing, shivering at the sudden change and cold that surrounded him. He instantly realized what was happening as he reached for his wand, but just as he brought it to his hand he was pushed forward by a sudden gust of wind as a dementor rushed up behind him, suddenly he was blinded by the darkness that followed the foul creature as he scurried around looking for his wand.

Finally finding it he spun around, getting ready to shout out "Expecto Patronum" however before he could get the words out the dementor brought its face up to his, somehow able to be seen even in the unnatual darkness that surrounded them, and started "kissing" him, slowly sucking out his soul. He dropped his wand from his numb hand as a wave of despair flowed over him, giving up on escaping since there was no way he could get out of this now, and even if he did what use would it do? He was going to die anyways Voldemort would see to that.

He was about to give it all up, to just go to sleep, when there was a hissing sound that passed a hair width away from his head and smacked right into the dementors head, snapping it backwards and forcing the dementor away from Harry, breaking off the darkness that had been seeping into the air around them. Harry Fell to the ground and sat stunned as he stared at the arrow that was now protruding from the area that he assumed was the forehead of the dementor, though it was going through the hood so he couldn't tell for sure. He watched as blood black as night and ink dribbled out of the hood and onto the ground, where it pooled there.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder that yanked him backwards, before hearing the loud shattering blast of a gun as the man opened fire, moving faster and faster on the handgun until he was nothing more than a blur as he opened fired and reloaded faster than Harry's eyes could follow. The dementor shuddered as it had bullets poured into it, before suddenly catching fire from the stream of red bullets. It shrieked as a dark mist poured out of it, filling the underpass until it found its escape out of the entrances.

Harry was stunned by the sudden show of the man who had just appeared, and how he had just gotten rid of the dementor, not with the only spell known to work against them, Expecto Patronum, but what seemed like normal muggle guns. As the man turned to him, dropping something in the process, Harry got his first good look at the man who had just saved him.

He had long hair that was much like Harry's own hair, being as it was untidy and pitch black in color. His eyes were pools of hatred that seethed, though it seemed to be controlled, right under the surface. When he spoke his voice was soft, but was strong in its own right that if used in a loud room would cause it to quiet down almost instantly.

"Are you gonna just sit there all day or are you planning on getting up?" He said with a slight grin. At least he had a sense of humor.

However Harry felt another wave of cold wash over him and shouted, "There's another one! Behind you!", pointing at the dementor that was sweeping over the ground towards them.

The man didn't even blink and did not turn around when many others would have in fear of another dementor. The dementor got closer to them until it was past the clothes of the previous dementor and was almost upon them when the object that the man had dropped suddenly jumped up.

The object was a strange contraption, looking like a large floating ball before its front opened up. A barrel popped out of the ball, and started firing at the dementor and even shooting strange rocket shaped missiles at the dementor when exploded on impact, causing the dementor to shriek as its brother did and turn into the same dark mist that had came out of its fellow dementor. Soon the new dementor was as gone as the one that came before and the cold was already lifting from the area.

Harry still felt horrible from almost having his soul sucked right out by the creatures that feed on the despair of humans. The man reached out a hand to help him up, while obviously being alert to their surroundings as his trap was used already. Harry was suspicious at first before taking his hand and pulling himself up. He was surprised at the feeling of his hands, as they were well weathered and calloused.

"Who are you?" He asked puzzled, "And how did you get rid of that dementor without a spell?"

"For your first question I go by the humble name of Jack Tarde," He said with a low bow, "As for how I got rid of the so called dementor, I am but a simple demon hunter."

"What do you mean, dementors aren't demons," Harry said to him. "Whats a demon hunter?"

"The answer to the first question will come later, if you choose to learn," Jack said with a knowing look, "As for what a demon hunter, it's simple, we hunt demons and their creations, I have been looking for someone to apprentice and to follow me as I pass along the secrets of my trade to them so that when I finally die there will be someone to succeed me in my line of work. Now I must ask, are you interested?" He said with a devilish grin that made him look like a wolf.

After hearing him say that, he thought long and hard about if he were willing to leave everything behind for who knows how long and about his friends.

"If I agree, how long will I be gone? Will I be able to keep in touch with my friends, and what will happen with my schooling?"

"Well obviously you would be with me for as long as it takes for you to learn the tools of the trade. You will be able to keep in touch with your friends and family, as well as occasionally see them when we pass through here again. Since I'm assuming you're a wizard judging by what you called the creatures I killed earlier, I would like to keep your schooling up to date, though it will come second to the training I will provide."

Harry was silent for a while before nodding in agreement to what the man was saying. "I agree to become your apprentice and successor for when you die. There is nothing here for me anymore and more skill won't hurt seeing as you got rid of the dementors so easily. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Oh don't thank me yet, I will be giving you the hardest training that I can provide to you." Jack replied through the same wolfish grin he used earlier.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter took me a while to write as I kept putting it off and now am working on it in a car on a trip so I hope you guys enjoy it and have a good one!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dead Rise

Chapter 4: The Dead Rise

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo or any of its characters, places, skills, or whatever else. I will not be making money from this story as I am just doing it for fun. All credit for the amazing Diablo series goes to Blizzard. Nor do I own the world of Harry Potter as it belongs to the author J.K. Rowling, and all characters and places belong to her.

* * *

There was only one thing going through Holden's mind at the moment and that was, damn his luck.

So far today he had fallen and got stuck upside down, got a major headache from headbutting a fist as it was trying to punch his face, got in a fight with another kid who was a bully, had to deal with a creepy skeleton snake thing as it hissed things into the bullies ear to kill him, then tearing said snake in two as he continued to whisper into his own mind, and now to top it off the dead were rising from under their feet.

Boy, today was just plain awesome!

So once again, damn his luck.

He jumped backwards before the hand that had grabbed him could get too strong a hold on him and making him fall backwards so that he landed on his ass. He immediately jumping back up and hearing screams as other people had the same thing happen to them as hands, some fully fleshed, some skeletal, and some with strands of flesh hanging on them as they reached through the ground attempting to grab the person closest to it. Most of the other kids escaped like Holden had, but one boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen wasn't so lucky as the hand got a firm hold before he could get away.

At first the hands were just that, hands. Than came the bodies that were connected to the hands. Now they were pulling themselves out of the ground. This day just kept getting better and better for Holden.

Holden ran forward and tried to free the boy that had been caught by the corpse, who they could now see was a female with part of her cheek and an entire ear missing. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was from the 1800's, her skin gray as a cloudy day. "Let go of him!" Holden yelled as he tried to pry her off of him but lost his grip and fell backwards. The corpse latched onto the boys neck and started chewing while he stared at Holden with such fear in his eyes that it was like it radiated from him, blood splattered the front dress of the corpse as it kept feasting on the neck of the young boy as though it hadn't eaten in years, which of course it hadn't.

The boy's eyes seemed to widen even more before the light in them disappeared as his life left his body. The woman turned her head away from the boy and looked at Holden, screeched, and launched herself at him. Apparently, this dead girl was ether a whole new kind of zombie, or old horror flicks with zombies got them so wrong that it wasn't even funny. This girl bolted at him with the speed of an Olympic runner as she reached out for him, however due to a sever case of Foottothefacetitis, her feet swept out from under her and she planted right on her back. Not wasting a single moment he picked up a rock near him that was the size of his hand and smashed it repeatedly onto her face, until her brains were a gooey mess that didn't do wonders for his stomach.

Looking up from the corpse that just laid there now, not moving once again, he looked at the younger boy that he had tried to help with remorse. He was about to get up and ether get the hell out of there but was stopped when he saw the boy twitch.

"Oh thank God!" He gasped out as he moved forward to help the boy up, but stopped when the younger boy looked up at him.

The entirety of the front of his throat was torn out, with warm blood still pumping from it as it stared at him, not with gratitude, but with pure hunger and dead eyes. He stood up slowly, and sprinted forward towards him just as fast as the other one. He was stunned for a split second before the boy crashed into him bringing them both down to the ground. Holden wrestled with the boy, grappling him to try and prevent him from biting down on him like the corpse had down to the boy moments before hand.

The creature had a lot more strength than he did, so much that it wasn't just inhuman it was like someone gave steroids to a elephant. Luckily for him the corpse was trying to eat him, not kill him outright, because if that was the case he would have been dead right after the fight started, probably because of a crushed head had the corpse desired to do that to him.

The creature finally broke through his guard and started to lean down to bite him wherever it wanted to. Did these zombies eat brains? Holden decided to wait until later to try to figure that out. For now all he had to do was survive.

So far he was wasn't succeeding very well at survival.

However what happened next was something that he only thought actually happened during school. He was saved by the bell. Holden was able to laugh at the small joke he made in his head as he saw a bell post that had been ripped from the ground protrude through the boys skull, causing what looked more like a fountain of blood that pooled around the post where it stuck into the ground.

He looked at his savor expecting to find another kid or two who had seen he needed help and stepped in, but to his surprise he found a grown man who stood at almost seven foot tall, and was heavily muscled, standing in a clock that though it looked big enough to completely swamp the already large Holden, it was still too tight to conceal his form. His hair was wild and brown in color, while his eyes were a dark amber color that made him seem even more impressive than he already was.

He looked down at Holden with a hint of mischief in his amber eyes and held out a hand. Holden looked at it suspiciously at first before deciding to take it. He lifted up Holden as though he was a penny that he had found on the ground.

"Wait here," He said in a heavy tone that demanded obedience from any who heard it, and after saying those words he leaped away. Not leaped away as the normal sense of someone running away, but he actually leaped what looked to be at least fifteen feet into the air, a feat not possible for the normal human. He landed in the middle of a group of corpses that had been attempting to get to a small group of kids that had gathered together in hopes of fending off the dead.

As he landed, the ground seemed to indent as all the corpses fell towards him. He then spun in a circle revealing a large sword that Holden failed to notice before, though he wasn't sure how. As he spun he stuck the sword out, catching the corpses on their chests and arms, causing them to bleed out. However it wasn't enough it seemed, at least until they all suddenly fell to the ground and didn't move again.

However the odds were still against him it seemed, even with his inhuman acts of strength they just kept coming, and coming. The man suddenly let out a bellow that sounded like a challenge, and four undead appeared around him. There were two very large differences between these and the ones that had appeared before. For one they were wearing armor and weapons, and two they seemed to be the leaders of the undead, as the others stood back from them and stood still.

The four circled the man, the air seeming to go silent from the suspense that laid thick around them. Suddenly, as one, the four attacked and brought their weapons down on the man. Several people screamed and looked away, but the ones who hadn't where stunned into a silence from what they had witnessed. Holden now stood, slack jawed, at what he was looking at.

The four swords that had struck at him had hit him directly, but simply stopped.

The man just stood there calmly as the undead looked at each other unsure of what to think about this man that they were fighting. When they saw the man begin to move they started sawing and hacking at his cloak, until it was in ribbons. What they saw underneath shocked everyone even more than the initial act did.

He wasn't wearing anything other than pants underneath the cloak.

He looked up, seemingly bored and spoke in a calm voice that surprised everyone and would ensure that it would be heard even in the middle of a thunder storm. "That's enough out of all of you." Suddenly he leaped straight up and came back down, summoning what looked like a small earthquake in the general area that he had landed. The undead was shook to pieces as the rest of them returned to the earth, with their leaders gone, there was nothing holding them there any longer.

Everyone stood stunned at the sudden end of things, and at the man who stood in the middle of a field of death. Slowly oldest of the group, and some of the youngest, did what they could to bring everyone under-control and to find if any others survived other than the seven in the group that was saved by the man. At the end it turned out that out of the fifteen kids that had been there, only nine survived the attack from the undead. They found that Jim for some reason had survived, despite being defenseless.

Holden, after helping find some of the kids and sending them home, found himself face to face with the man who had saved them from the undead. They stood in silence, staring at each other, studying each other. Finally Holden decided to break the silence that they were in.

"Who are-"

"Are you-"

Holden and the man stopped suddenly realizing that the other was talking at the exact same time. To Holden's surprise, the man burst out in laughter, and Holden soon joined him. They spent a while just laughing, before they slowly stopped. This time the man got his words in first.

"We are more alike than I thought we would be."

"Anyways, are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned for Holden.

"Yeah I am, thanks to you," Holden replied, "But who are you and how did you fight like that?"

The man laughed again, a deep hearty one that came from the bottom of his soul.

"My name is Gerdan. I learned to fight like that along time ago from my family, who are barbarians, and we have been learning to fight like that for thousands of years." He answered.

"Even if you are a barbarian that doesn't explain how you survived blows like that, they should have cut right through your skin!" Holden exclaimed, shocked at his calmness with this subject.

"I wouldn't even get a scratch facing creatures as weak as them! That would shame my clan! Anyways, to be honest there is a little bit more than that, but the reason I came here because I have need of an apprentice to learn my skills, and to succeed me when the time comes that I fall in combat. Or just die of old age."

"So there is someone here that is like that? How will you find them?"

Gerdan laughed again and replied, "I already found someone who can succeed me! Of course it will be you, if you are willing."

"I was almost killed by one of those things though!" Holden exclaimed, "If it wasn't for you I would be dead!"

"I think you're missing something, you held one of them off for a short while, which is impossible for a mere human, and even knocked one down that was charging you, which on a normal human would have shattered their legs." Gerdan grinned, "Trust me you are worthy."

"I see.." For a moment Holden considered, finally determining what was the best path to him. His parents had died a long time ago, so there was nothing to keep him here. "I'll accept. And what did you mean by we are more alike than you thought we were?"

"Well honestly we are blood kin. You have the blood of my family running in your veins. You will be traveling with me and learning my skills. Prepare yourself, you're in for one hell of a ride." He grinned at his new friend, and apprentice.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter allowed me to finally put in one of my favorite classes of the diablo universe, the Barbarian. I hope that you guys enjoyed and will continue to read. I'm gonna start ending my stories and author's notes with a saying that I came up with in high school. One for the Money, Two for the Show, Three for the Chopsticks, and Hear we Go!


End file.
